Urban Dictionary
by Starlilly
Summary: A story explaining why, if ever given the opportunity, Daisuke should never be allowed to wander in America by himself. A little Daimi oneshot.


_**Urban Dictionary**_

_(If you get confused, word definitions are at the bottom of the page) _

Mimi sighed as another guy bumped into her, making her drink slosh onto the floor for the eighth time that night. Luckily it wasn't her house, so she didn't have to worry about the mess the next day. This brightened her up a little, and she started weaving herself through the crowd again.

"Mimi! We're over here!" shouted a female voice, and Mimi immediately knew they were talking to her. Not because she could identify the voice through all the noise, but the fact that it had been said in Japanese.

Mimi pushed one particularly drunk girl to the side and saw her five charges. Hikari, Takeru, Daisuke, Ken and Miyako waved at her, all of them looking a little relieved that they had found her.

Hikari and the three boys had just graduated from high school, and had decided they all wanted to go on a trip together. Mimi had invited them to New York for some sightseeing and party hopping, and they excitedly agreed, Miyako tagging along to keep an eye on Ken. Mimi liked to think that they wanted to see her, too, but she had a feeling it had more to do with the free lodging than with anything.

They had a wonderful week so far, and with two days left with her, Mimi decided to bring them to a party. They had accidentally gotten separated when they entered, so Mimi had started weaving her way through the mass of people, leading her to where she was now.

Mimi smiled at the two young couples, as both Ken and Takeru had a protective arm around each of their girlfriends. She then looked to Daisuke, who was eagerly looking around, and suddenly grabbed the cup out of his hand.

"Is this beer?" she asked, sniffing it with distaste.

Daisuke looked disappointed. "Mimi, everyone else here is drinking so-"

Mimi made a noise of annoyance to cut him off and handed the beer to a guy behind her, who quickly took it and chugged it, earning cheers from his friends.

"Daisuke, I told you that I didn't want anyone drinking at this party because I don't want to have to drag anyone home drunk, plus this is a huge party in an unfamiliar city, and something could go wrong."

Daisuke rolled his eyes at her, looking put out, and she couldn't understand why it hurt her so bad to have his annoyance directed at her.

Hikari spoke up to draw attention away from the dispute. "This is a huge party. Whose house is it?"

"It is mine," a voice said from the side, and Michael swooped in. He wrapped an arm around Mimi's waist and grinned at her young friends. Mimi might have been imagining it, but Daisuke looked a little sour when he saw Michael give her waist a little squeeze as a greeting.

"Oh, it's a great party, Michael! And you have such a beautiful house!" Miyako exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, there are a lot of well known people around here, my dad being an actor and all. I hope that you all enjoy yourselves-" Michael started, but was cut off when a blonde girl hurled herself at him, latching on to him.

"You've got to come meet dis gurl!" She slurred. Michael gave them all a hearty wave and followed the girl through the crowd.

"Wasn't that girl a model?" Takeru asked.

"Yeah, she did a really good shoot for Vogue last month," Mimi told him, smiling at his surprise that a celebrity would get so intoxicated. "Well, lets walk around and I'll introduce you to some of the people I know. And just ask me if you don't understand some of the slang words used. They can get kind of confusing, since most weren't covered in your English classes in high school."

Daisuke waved his hand in a dismissing manner. "I can understand everything just fine. I'm on top of American culture."

Mimi snorted. "Fine, everyone except for Daisuke can ask me."

Daisuke smiled proudly, while everyone else just laughed in anticipation.

* * *

"So, are you her boo?" asked one of the girls that had gone to school with Mimi. The other two classmates, who had been chatting with the two younger couples, stopped their conversations and looked at Daisuke expectantly. Miyako looked at Mimi, perplexed, and the others looked equally confused.

"Am I her 'boo'?" Daisuke repeated slowly, and Mimi slapped her forehead in embarrassment. "I'm not sure…" he finished.

The girl nodded. "Commitment issues. I thought as much. You know, Meems, I always thought you and Michael should hook up, especially since this one doesn't seem to want to be hung by the nuts."

"Why would I want _that_?" Daisuke exclaimed, backing away from the girl.

"No, its not like that with me and Daisuke," Mimi explained, trying to help him out a little.

The girl nodded, as if just realizing something. "Oh, so are you, like, her GBF?"

Daisuke looked like he was doing some serious thinking when he smiled and answered, "Yeah, I guess I am."

The girl clapped, exclaiming, "I have a guy you just have to meet! Don't move!"

Mimi looked at Daisuke with amazement. "Why on earth did you say yes?"

"What, I'm not your guy best friend?" he asked, sounding hurt.

"Daisuke, the 'G' doesn't stand for 'guy'," Mimi explained, giggling.

The others seemed to have caught on and were laughing as well.

Daisuke figured it out, of course, when the girl brought her friend back. Of course, he figured it out the hard way.

* * *

"Man, I'm krunk as hell!" Yelled the football star from Mimi's college that she had just introduced Daisuke to. Several of his teammates cheered, giving out high fives. "Dude, Mimi, do you need more-" he trailed off, looking in her cup, "Vodka?"

"Trent, this is water," Mimi told him, smiling. He nodded, sliding an arm around her shoulder.

"You should be drinking something, Mi. Let me find you something, and then we can chillax together. Maybe alone?"

Mimi looked to see Hikari and Takeru talking to some people, and Miyako and Ken were nowhere to be seen. Daisuke, however, was next to her and not looking to happy with the football captain.

"I don't know what this 'chill ax' is, but I think maybe you should leave Mimi alone now," Daisuke told him.

The guy peered at Daisuke, annoyed. "What is it to you what we do?"

"Well, I'm not her GBF, if that is what your thinking!" he hissed.

The other football players laughed, as if this was the funniest thing they had ever heard. Daisuke fumed and Mimi walked over to him, tugging on his arm.

"Let's just go, Dai," she told him, but Trent pulled Mimi back toward him.

"Where do ya think yur goin'?" He asked, slurring slightly.

Daisuke pushed him roughly and pulled Mimi behind him. "I told you to leave her alone!"

Trent straightened and glared at Daisuke. "You better knuckle up, you little punk," he growled.

Daisuke looked at his knuckles and grinned. He punched Trent in the face, knocking him out.

Mimi pulled Daisuke away from the scene, impressed that he figured it that one out so fast.

* * *

Mimi had sent her friends to the guest rooms and sat down stairs, preparing some hot milk before she went to bed. She smiled when Daisuke entered and sat at the chair next to hers.

"Have you come to 'chillax' with me?" Mimi asked, smirking.

"Oh, ha-ha!" Daisuke said sarcastically, but smiled at Mimi. She had explained most of the terms to everyone after they left, and they had poked fun at Daisuke for a while, but he was good humored about it. Now, though, he looked serious as he spoke again. "Are we really not like that at all?"

"Like what?" Mimi asked, confused.

"We're not 'boo'-ish with each other?" he asked further, not meeting her eyes.

Mimi stood from her chair and sat is Daisuke's lap instead, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I wasn't aware you wanted me to be your boo," Mimi whispered, and gently kissed him before giving him a sly smile. "But since you are wondering, I have no problem being your gift from God. Are you fine with that?"

"Fo shizzle," Daisuke replied, and kissed her again.

* * *

Boo- Boyfriend or Girlfriend

Hung by the Nuts- A guy committing to a relationship

GBF- An acronym for Gay Best Friend. A homosexual man who is the best friend of a woman.

Krunk- "crazy drunk"

Chillax- A mixture between the terms "chill out" and "relax"

Knuckle up- preparing oneself for a fight

Punk- Coward, smartass and loser mixed into one nice term.

Gift from God- a girl, in general

Fo Shizzle- For sure

* * *

This is actually all very stupid, but I've been VERY bored a work lately, and I was messing around on urbandictionary . com and decided to make a little oneshot using slang words. If you have never been to the site, you should check it out.

Plus, I wanted to make a Misuke? Daimi? for a while now.

Ah, its only 2:33am and I have to work till 7:00! Working at night is so effing boring…

Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
